Information playback systems frequently utilize a stylus for reading signals from the surface of an information record, typically a plastic disc, that contains stored video and audio information. In some systems, the information record has a fine spiral groove to guide the tip of a stylus that contains a thin electrode. In these systems, the stylus tip is made of diamond, and the electrode is formed by sputtering a metal, typically titanium, onto one of the diamond facets.
In order to reduce manufacturing costs, it is desirable to hold the styli in a high-density configuration during processing, particularly during the metallic sputtering operation. Such an apparatus would also be utilized to hold the styli while being cleaned in an acid bath, and also during several rinsing steps. The present invention provides a novel method and apparatus for holding a plurality of styli in a high-density configuration during processing.